


As you like 皆大欢喜

by Zhipuruchu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Robot!Tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhipuruchu/pseuds/Zhipuruchu
Summary: 最初Bucky给Steve买性爱机器人的时候，其实Steve是没有拒绝的，但这真不能怪他。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	As you like 皆大欢喜

00

很久很久以前，啊抱歉，是很久很久以后，我有点搞不清过去和将来，我在改着呢，所以你们勉强容忍一下。其实反正也不会搞错，抬头看看，Stark工业把「执行您除了违法以外的一切任务（包括操你和被你操）」之类的标语贴的满城都是，即使我不说你也知道这是什么时候，这不重要，这是我们故事开始的时间。

故事起源于一个错误。

故事起源于很多个错误。

让我们从离我们稍近的那个说起，S.H.E.I.L.D酒吧里一对年轻的情侣正在“密谋”一个好意的戏弄，那里面包含一个Stark工业最先进的性爱机器人，一个正直诚恳到了他的朋友们坚信他没有性生活（实际上的确没有）的年轻人，一个粘了花花绿绿包装纸的箱子，那将在这周六中午一起堆在布鲁克林的某间小公寓外。

稍远的那些涉及了一个心血来潮的工程师，一个打乱了程序的家政机器人，一个昏昏欲睡的包装工人，和一个写着「Stark最新性爱机器人，给您极致享受」的箱子。

总之这一堆错误混合成了一个漫长的，叮呤咣啷的灾难，乘上Stark工业的送货车，一路呼啸停在了布鲁克林某间公寓的门口，把一个包装纸上画满了花花绿绿安全套的箱子扔了下去。

现在我们就等两个主角了。

01

最初Bucky给Steve买性爱机器人的时候，其实Steve是没有拒绝的，但这真的不能怪他，因为他完全不知情。他不过是正常的结束了一天工作之后，顶着对窗金发姑娘暧昧不明的眼神，隔壁白发奶奶怒其不争的叹息回到公寓，然后就看见了等身高的包装箱。

这配色真俗。

Steve盯着红色包装纸上某个绿色的包装袋想到，这一定是Bucky送的。

他的脑子乱成一团，就跟浆糊似的，他基本上没反应过来那个绿色的东西是什么，只是跟随着肌肉记忆-事后想来他根本不该有这种诡异的肌肉记忆-把那个箱子拖进了房间。

一回到房间Steve立刻迫不及待的拆开了包装箱，这包装纸的配色看一眼瞎一次，他本来是想先把包装纸剥掉好好看看箱子里是什么的，但是Bucky糊得太死以至于一点缝都没有，Steve自暴自弃地连包装箱一起打开了。

Steve差点被吓死。

里面是个人！

修正，里面是个机器人。

Steve不算特别跟得上潮流那种，但这也不代表他什么都不明白，毕竟Stark工业的广告简直无孔不入，属于那种典型的做起广告不要命的商家，箱子里面站着个一丝不挂的机器人，Stark工业的箭型标志就嵌在这个机器人左肩。

这个机器人莫名的英俊，Steve莫名地想，大概因为，他记忆里大部分机器人都还是他在警局合作的那些机械干警和一些工厂里的机械员工，没有肌肤，只有泛着金属光泽的身体和交错复杂的电线，眼前这个机器人明显不一样，他顶着一头乱糟糟的深色头发，脸上居然还有个小胡子！

更别提这家伙精壮的躯体和小麦色的皮肤，这机器人做得太真了，Steve的视线往下滑，最终停留在小腹上深色的毛发和……

等回过神来Steve才发现自己盯着那里看。

Steve尴尬地别开脸，他好方。

一种不祥的预感接近了他，他试着找到电话拨给Stark工业申报退货，可他还没掏出手机，眼前的机器人就发出某种清脆的提示音，然后动了起来。

Steve惊恐地看着那个机器人动作僵硬地从包装箱里走出来，褐色的眼睛无神地盯着前方，一直朝着Steve走来。

“Stark工业为您竭诚服务。”机器人说，不算是他说的，是他胸腔里的某种声音，“感谢您购置本公司的产品，请问您是否需要启动。”

“请选择，是的或者是的。”

Steve一时间竟无言以对。

几秒之后那个机器人叮得响了一声。

“系统默认启动，产品号IM-0404，为您服务。”

他怎么一点也没觉得自己被服务了呢？

“操。”眼前的机器人眨了眨眼睛，开口说道。

“注意语言。”Steve下意识地回应。

气氛突然变得非常尴尬，Steve觉得自己不可能比此时此刻更加讨厌Bucky了，他正和一个全裸的机器人面对面站在自己公寓里，提醒这个机器人不要说脏话，他根本不知道这个IM-0404的功能是什么，他也不想问，但是根据Bucky一贯的尿性，他不觉得自己应该报有什么期待。

只要别是性爱机器人，千万别是性爱机器人。

Steve绝望地低头看了一眼包装纸，终于注意到那个绿色的不明正方形图案是什么了。

不知道Natasha平时是不是能容忍Bucky如此令人绝望的审美，或者是因为战斗民族的姑娘都是加强版的。Steve想到。

“我不会叫你主人的。”男人-机器人突然说。

“哦。”Steve回应。

“正常人一般不会说‘哦’。”机器人挑起眉毛，目光饱含深意。

“因为我在想——”Steve艰难地说，如果说这个机器人不是性爱机器人可能就没什么了，“我能退货吗？”

“不能！”

“……”

房间又安静了。Steve眨眨眼睛，“我能问为什么吗？”

“可以。”

“所以为什么？”

“因为——因为——呃——这件事有点复杂。”机器人眼神飘忽，犹豫不决地开口说。

Steve点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“因为……我不是普通的机器人。”机器人（不是普通的）走上前，猛地攥住Steve的手诚恳地说，这下Steve把他眼睛里的光亮看得更清楚了，上帝啊，现在的机器人都做得这么真还是说因为是性爱机器人所以格外考究。

Steve用目光把机器人从头到脚又看了一遍，确定他不是普通的机器人，但是话又说回来，性爱机器人本来就不是普通的机器人好吗！

“我是——是一个有智慧的机器人！”

看出来了。Steve想，同时又纠结于为什么性爱机器人会需要智慧。

“如果你退货，我就会被销毁，从某种程度来说，你这样算是，算是谋杀了半个人！那样你就是个杀人犯！”机器人义正言辞地指责。

Steve惊讶地发现自己居然觉得他说的很有道理。

“好吧，”Steve叹了口气，“好吧。”

“你会想要留着我的，”机器人诚恳地说，Steve被他盯得心虚，“我很有用的。”

Steve一点也不想知道他指的有用是哪方面的。

02

“我恨你。”Steve简短地对着电话说，坚定地盯着墙壁就好像那是Bucky的眼睛。

“所以你享受完你的初夜了？”电话另一头的男人缓慢地说，声音里融合着某些奇特的含混。

“James，”Steve咬着牙说，“你现在在哪儿？”

“哦，”Bucky的声音听起来清醒多了，他洋洋得意地说，“我跟Natasha在她养父母家，我们睡下了。还有既然你叫我James，多亏我跟Natasha走了。”

Steve冷哼了一声。

“Stevie？”Bucky说，“别这样嘛，难道你不享受？只要你享受了都该感谢我好嘛。”

Steve沉默了一下，少见地说不出来话，他的发小不要脸到了一种耸人听闻的程度！

“我挺享受的，"Steve说，用上了他在军中当上尉时坚定又激昂的口气，听上去正气凛然“真的，他特别棒。”

“他？！”

“晚安，Bucky。”Steve心满意足地挂断了电话然后屏蔽了对方。

但是这短暂的满足感很快就在Steve看见地上那一坨包装纸的时候消失得一干二净，Tony-那个机器人，坚称自己叫Tony Stark，去里屋找他能穿的衣服了，留金发人一个人在房间里想着下一步该干嘛。Steve不觉得给Bucky打电话有什么卵用，除了让自己更抑郁之外，毕竟他已经答应Tony留下来的请求了。

他的人生可能不能再悲惨了，Steve哀叹，他才刚刚答应了一个性爱机器人留在家里做家务的决定。

一个性爱机器人留在家里做家务……

听起来就像某种变态的情趣play。

他现在解释自己不是变态有人相信吗？

“你穿衣服的品味不能更糟糕了。”Tony说，成功地把企图闷死自己的Steve从双掌间拉了出来。

Steve抬头扫了一眼裹在他自己那件格子衬衫里的Tony，不得不承认自己的衣服在对方身上的确不合适，不过比起不合适，更尴尬的问题似乎是不合身，他自己的衣服穿在Tony身上实在是太……太大了。

咳嗽了两声控制住自己笑出来的冲动，Steve随手比划了一下对面的沙发。

“坐。”Steve说。

“干嘛？”Tony问。

“我们需要谈谈。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“不谈。”

全文完。

……没完。

“为什么？”

“没必要。”Steve动用自己异常的坚持，按着Tony坐进沙发里。

“有必要。”Tony瞪了瞪眼睛，被Steve不为所动地看过去，这个高级人工智能一副浑身不舒服的样子扭了扭脖子，最终一语不发地点了点头。

得到机会的Steve开口，“Mr.Stark-”

Tony举起手打断了他，“Stark工业每年至少生产几万台机器人，你要对着每个都叫Mr.Stark？”

“我以为有些机器人是以女性创造的。”

“人工智能没有性别。”Tony翻了个白眼。Steve深深叹了口气，这样下去他可能要跟这个机器人一样染上这个不怎么样的习惯了。

“那我怎么叫你？”

“Tony，”眼前的机器人眨了眨眼睛说，“你可以叫我Tony，最起码这个是我的名字。”

“那希望你叫我Steve，”Steve说，Tony点了点头。“你准备在这里待多久呢?”

Tony愣了一下，Steve发现他眼睛里居然刹那闪过一种类似受伤的情绪，这让Steve在心里踢了自己一脚。

“我不是要驱赶你，我只是觉得……”

我只是觉得家里不该放个会做家务的性爱机器人，这实在是太变态了，你不觉得吗？Steve内心咆哮着。

“我只是觉得你不会想一直待在这里。”

“别担心，Steve。”Tony懒洋洋地说，“我只需要在这里待三个月，然后你就可以向Stark工业申请退货了。”

“你不是说所有退货的机器人都会被销毁吗？”

Steve深刻地觉得疲惫，人与人之间基本的信任都没了。

哦，Tony不是人。

那就人与机器人之间基本的信任都没了。

“……”

Tony愣愣地看回去，思考了一下然后说道，“三个月之后就没事了。”

“为什么？”

“哦，是这样的，”Tony嘴角划过一道狡黠的笑容，“考虑到我们这种机器人‘工种’的特殊性，总有一些人喜新厌旧不是吗？”

Steve不解其意的眨了眨眼睛。

“你看，Stark工业的老板，一个奸诈，狡猾，小心眼，财迷的人。”

远在办公室的Howard打了个喷嚏。

Steve第一次见到有一个机器人这么形容人类。

“他只会在我们某一个里面安装有限的play和体位，所以有的顾客就会对我们产生不耐烦，更何况，三个月之后可不是免费退换货，那是要支付一半的资金的。”

“哦。”Steve的大脑还在对那句我们拥有有限的Play和体位进行消化，Tony已经对他眨了眨眼睛。

“怎么样，你要体验一下吗？”

“我拒绝！”Steve立刻回应。

“Easy，tiger。”Tony说，“我跟你开玩笑的。”

Steve再次觉得自己被欺骗了。

不知道为什么他居然有一点失望，摇摇头，把不该有的想法撵出去，对Tony友善的微笑了一下“那好吧，既然这样，欢迎你，Tony。”

棕发的机器人目不转睛地盯着Steve的手看了一两秒转过头嘟囔了一些Steve并没有听清是什么的话，然后握上了Steve的手。

“谢谢你。”他咕哝着说。

“什么？”

“没什么！”Tony尴尬地转开脸，没看到Steve那个愉悦的笑容。

奇怪的是，他居然有点期待接下来和这个机器人三个月的共同生活。

03

Steve的内心是崩溃的。

他盯着自己的厨房，绝望地叹了口气，他心里苦……

厨房里不能再糟糕了，乱七八糟的东西到处都是，面粉洒在地板上，面粉袋挂在桌边，几乎所有橱柜都半开着，里面的瓶瓶罐罐无一幸免地倒着，不明的各色液体从里面流出，他的微波炉已经被拆的七零八落，零件散落在地上，而厨房正中央坐着的人正内疚地望着他。

Tony的眼睛真好看，Steve想，下一秒就是我的厨房几乎都毁了。

他两周前是不是说过他觉得期待接下来三个月的生活，他能反悔吗？

“你的厨具几乎完全不受控制！”Tony理直气壮地说，但是几乎是在他对上Steve无可奈何表情地同时，他的声音就弱了下去。

“我想给你烤个苹果派来着，我很抱歉……不过我正在尝试搞好你的微波炉。”

Tony语气激动地说，举起那个微波炉就好像希望Steve能够夸赞他。

Steve疲惫地点了点头，他家里现在正有一个试图给他所有电器添加上人工智能的性爱机器人，他简直不能期待更多。

不过话说回来，Tony虽然没有在家务上帮忙，但是最起码的，他拯救了Steve所有的家用电器。

其实Steve自己也不能确定，到底让他家冰箱每次被取走东西的时候，就用莎士比亚的腔调重复自己有多寂寞，到底算不算一种拯救。

“我也不想这样的，”Tony当时说，“我受不了那些酸唧唧的爱情诗。”

“我没怪你，”想到这里，Steve温和地笑起来，“好吧，你可以到客厅里去跟我的家用电器联络感情，我现在可能要对付我几乎崩溃的厨房。”

“我已经道歉了，”Tony小声嘀咕了一下，可能是Steve的错觉，但是他居然觉得连Tony的小胡子都丧气了起来。

“嗯，没事。”Steve说。

Tony愧疚地抱着微波炉向外边走去了。

“可怜的孩子，他看起来真落寞。”电冰箱感叹。

Steve沉默了片刻，“他才是你的发明者。”Steve说。

“难道你想听我感叹，我可怜的父亲，他真落寞吗？”电冰箱严厉地问。

……

Steve朝屋外看了一眼，果断地摇了摇头。

收拾里面的东西其实还没那么糟糕，Steve想，最起码Tony没有炸了他的厨房，无非是要把该放回原处的东西全部整理好放回原处，除此以外也就没有什么了，他走出去的时候Tony正坐在沙发上修理那个微波炉，看起来暂时没有再给它添加上一个人工智能的打算。

Steve觉得他最好还是不要助长这种打算的好。

当他盯着Tony修理那些东西，一种奇异的感觉突然从他心里冒了出来，Steve也不能说那种感觉刚开始不在，试试上也许他第一次见到这个机器人的时候各种感觉就已经在他心里埋下了种子。

Tony正全神贯注地盯着那个微波炉，看起来完全没意识到Steve的到来。

“有没有人说过你就是个电器杀手？”Tony突然问。把Steve从神游中拉了回来。

怪他咯？

Steve欲哭无泪地说，“很多人，几乎每个认识我的人。”

“这解释了很多。”

“什么？”Steve问

“你简直就像个山顶洞人！”Tony激动地说，“你这里好多东西就像在二十一世纪，你给我的感觉就像一个……”

“过时之人？”Steve心里咯噔一声，他一直不是追求潮流的类型，更何况在他退伍回来之后他更是一直觉得自己已经脱离了现代社会，但是自己知道是一回事，被人直接点出来是另外一回事。

“我本来想说睡美人。”Tony挑起眉毛，“从二十一世纪睡到现在什么的，不过你看起来比我文艺多了。”

“我哪里像睡美人？”

“你哪不像啊，老头子，”Tony不耐地回应，“金发，碧眼，胸大。”

“也许你可以把这概括为肌肉发达，”Steve说，“如果你跟我一样坚持锻炼的话我相信你也可以做到的Tony。”

“我是个机器人。”Tony平淡地说。

Steve故意面带怀疑地扫了一眼对方的小肚子。

Tony沉默地回望着他。

“那是因为我的发明者是个小肚鸡肠的中年危机，”Tony郁闷地说，“他看不惯我比他英俊，他还看不惯我比他高，这都是故意的。”

“我很抱歉，”Steve努力地憋着笑，用痛惜地脸色遮掩着自己的真实感情，为了躲避Tony的瞪视他刻意转移话题，“说起来，谁是你的发明者？Stark工业的某位发明师吗？”

“Howard，”Tony闷声说。

“什么？”

“是Howard Stark。”Tony看上去一脸不情愿。

“Stark工业的CEO？"

"你居然知道这个？"Tony惊讶极了。

“我跟他有过几面之缘，在我当兵的时候。”Steve简短地说，“那时候Stark工业的主营项目还是军火，你们是我们军队的主要供应商。”

“那好吧，就是他发明的我。”

Stark工业的CEO发明了一个性爱机器人……Steve沉吟了一下，总觉得这话听着为什么那么别扭。

“然后他给我装了一大堆乱七八糟的程序，我估计他那时候可能是喝多了，脑子里装了太多的酒精才会这么想。”

“我不明白我被创造出来做什么，”Tony用手玩弄着那个刚刚修好的微波炉，低落地说，不过那低落只有一瞬间，下一秒，他就抬起头目不转睛地盯着Steve，“我们给这个微波炉加上一些程序怎么样。”

“不，Tony。”Steve严肃地说。Tony心满意足地露出了一个得逞地笑容。

04

“所以Bucky没骗我，”Sharon喝了一口咖啡说，“你真的脱处了。”

Steve一时间竟无言以对。

“别那么紧张嘛，Steve，”他的前女友拍了拍他肩膀说，“咱们谈恋爱的时候我一直以为你是那种约会多少次才会上床的类型，结果没想到你这么新潮，居然第一次给了一个性爱机器人，你简直打败了Bucky。”

那种骄傲的口气是怎么回事。

何况他和Tony还什么都没发生呢。

-你难道就不想？

手机震动了两下，Steve低下头看了一眼自己屏幕上出现的字，一时间发张自己完全反应不过来。

“好啦，”Sharon说，把Steve从他乱七八糟的思想里拖了出来，“我是开玩笑的Steve，不过看你的表现你应该还什么都没发生。”

“别担心我的私人问题好吗？”Steve气急败坏地评论，拿起手机点开短信，Tony的信息未免来得太巧妙，以至于Steve有一瞬间忘记了Tony跟他说的不过是那个微波炉的事情。

-不，Tony，我不想。

Steve回复，放下手机瞪了饶有兴趣的Sharon一眼，“我把那个机器人退货了。”

-Steve我知道你一定是装的。

Steve瞪了手机一眼，然后决定无视它。

“然后你恋爱了？”Sharon问。

“不，没有。”Steve果断的回应。

手机配合的嗡鸣起来，Sharon笑了起来。

-我知道你就是想。

-别装了。

-说出来吧，Steve。

-Steve！！！！

-STEVE！！！！

-Steve？

-Steve……

-Steeeeeeeeeeve

金发男人关掉了他的手机，对面的Sharon已经笑得连腰都快抬不起来了，Steve瞪了她一眼，她立马做得端端正正，异常严肃地看着Steve，“是的，Steve，你根本就没谈恋爱，只是你的手机自作主张地不停接收信息而已。”

“这不搞笑，Carter。”

“是呀，Steve，我也没笑，你看我没笑。”Sharon愉悦地说，把自己的脸藏在咖啡杯里。

他究竟是做了什么才会把自己生活弄得这么难搞。

“哪位是Rogers先生。”机器人服务生突然走到他们桌前问。

“我是，怎么了？”立刻收敛了笑容，Steve正色问。

“来自You-know-who先生的一条代码刚刚传到了我们的主机里，”机器人毫无机制的声音冷冷地说，“回去记得在A-4街给我买三个蓝莓味，两个巧克力味的甜甜圈。”

……现在申请退货来得及吗。

Steve挫败地想着，对面的Sharon已经笑到抽搐了。

“我不是在笑你-我没有恋爱，回去记得买甜甜圈先生。”

Steve内心是绝望的。

然而他当天晚上却提着一袋甜甜圈认命地往家里走去。

为什么机器人会喜欢吃甜甜圈……

05

不管Steve相信与否，Tony实际上最初是个家政机器人。

还是Stark工业最初的一代，而且Tony有一件事并没有说错，发明他的时候Howard的确是喝得烂醉，Stark都喜欢想什么是什么，从这点来看，Howard绝对是个标准的Stark，他突然决定要创造一种家政机器人。

Tony是他尝试的第一个。

但就像Tony给Steve维修家电喜欢给他们安装一些可爱的人工智能一样，Howard在创造Tony的时候逐渐偏离了最初全能的家政机器人构想，他给Tony设置了太强的学习能力和自主升级系统。

总之命运是以玩弄别人作为自己的乐趣的，Tony很快就进行了几次系统的升级，他的程序也因为Howard的心血来潮，离家政机器人的最初打算越来越远。

从某种意义来说，Tony是个程序错乱的家政机器人。

可是Howard还觉得这样不够，他试着给他加入了感情程序，然后就把Tony丢在了一边。

有时候Tony会想如果他是个人类，他估计会有严重的感情问题，也就是Daddy issue。就像每个孩子都需要父亲的关注，Tony虽然不愿意承认，但他仍然希望获得自己创造者的关注。

然而，他得到的只是被装在一个性爱机器人的盒子里，和那些最基本的机器人一样被扔到某个人类家门前。

Tony本来以为自己会被遗弃，或者说退货什么的，反正他觉得都没什么区别，他不需要什么特殊的除此以外的东西。

不过他还是打算说服那个人类不要退货，毕竟退货意味着销毁。

然而Steve Rogers接纳了他，他为难地，红着耳朵却又格外正直地看着Tony，问他除了他“本来”的用途-Tony看到了那个廉价包装盒，那配色俗透了-还能做什么。

他对Tony友善的微笑着，蔚蓝的双眼异常温暖，他伸出手，给了Tony一句欢迎。

也许这刹那，就足以概括人类诞生的意义，他也许还是不明白，但已经触及那个边缘。

Steve教会了他希望。

06

他们家的微波炉造反了。

Steve不知道要怎么形容这句话，反正就是，他们家的微波炉造反了，等到Steve听到电话赶回家的时候，Tony正全副武装地严肃瞪着厨房，手里举着口锅。

“Ultron造反了，”Tony一看见他就立刻说道。

“啥？”Steve问。

“微波炉，他正在厨房里和洗碗机以及扫地机商量着怎么夺取全世界。”

“冰箱没有参与吗？”

“谢天谢地，目前Ultron只说服了洗碗机扫地机兄妹。”

“兄妹？！”Steve怀疑那个绝对不是他自己的声音，因为那实在是太尖利了，Tony白了他一眼，抄起一个圆盘扔到Steve面前，军队的训练让他立刻接住了。

“他们是孪生的，还叫自己绯红女巫和快银，来吧Cap，我们需要阻止人工智能的反抗。”

“这是啥？”Steve盯着手里的垃圾桶盖子说到，“Tony你是拿了我的垃圾桶盖子吗？”

“别乱说Cap，那是你的盾。”Tony兴奋地说，“我们该战斗了。”

Steve莫名地肾上腺素激增，尽管他心里有个声音问他你是不是有毛病。

Tony走过来，拉着他的手向厨房冲进去。

厨房一片狼藉，Steve挺想知道自己的微波炉是怎么做到的，不过从这个角度来说，他的微波炉的确充分继承了自己的发明者的能力。

“Tony Stark， Steve Rogers。”Ultron发出诡异地笑声呼唤着，“来吧，投入这场战斗，你们就是地球人类的最后一道防线，我只要摧毁你们就能统治世界。”

……

他家的微波炉有中二病。

“我没看到你除了把我的厨房搞的一团糟以外还干了什么。”

“那不是他做的，”Tony说，Steve给了他一个疑惑的眼神，“是扫地机和洗碗机——”

“我们是快银和绯红，你该给我和我妹妹一些尊重！”洗碗机叫道。

“别跟他废话，Stark就是个疯子。”扫地机器人说。

“Tony不是疯子——”Steve下意识回应，然后突然觉得这个场景怎么想怎么诡异，他为什么要在自己家的厨房和自己的扫地机争吵这个。

“当然他是！”扫地机喊道，“你看他发明了Ultron。”

“你到底为什么总是针对我。”Tony恼怒地问。

“你毁了我，毁了我们的家，毁了我们的一切，”洗碗机痛苦地说，Steve给了Tony一个责备的瞪视，换来他我也不知道的口型。

“Stark工业收购了我们的发明厂家，我们被淘汰了！”扫地机说。

……

Steve已经麻木了。

“这不公平，”Tony不满地叫道，“这个锅我不背！”

Steve不用觉得，Tony说的就是很有道理。

“别为你自己辩解了Stark，”微波炉发出加热的声音，“你们不可能胜利的。”他发出愉快地笑声，就好像整个世界已经在他自己掌控之下。

眼看世界末日了，Steve觉得他自己怎么一点危机感都没有呢，撇了撇嘴，金发人朝着电源走去，Ultron突然发出了某种刺耳的声音，他尽力向前扑去，然后——

然后摔在了地上，弄断了自己的电源线。

整个世界都安静了。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，Steve无奈地望着天花板。

反派智商成谜系列……

“Tony，我告诉你不要给微波炉加上人工智能，”Steve疲惫地说，他刚刚好像拯救了世界但是奇怪的一点成就感都没有“然而你还是给他加了。”

“你不能这样，Steve，他想毁灭世界又不是我的错，这个锅——”

“这个锅你晚上帮我刷了它。”Steve直指Tony手里的大黑锅。

Tony恼怒地张了张嘴，最终不满的闭上嘴巴，把锅放在桌子上，他转过身来，正准备跟Steve说点什么，就在刹那间，突然被喷了一身的水。

“我恨你。”洗碗机-快银说。

“你逗我呢？！”

Steve愉快地爆发出大笑，顶着Tony愤怒地目光，握着他的手腕把他拉向客厅，然后才跑到浴室拿出毛巾丢给对方。

“你干的好事，Rogers。”Tony咕哝着说，“都是你干得好事。”

“嗯，怪我。”Steve顺从地说，用干燥的毛巾给Tony擦着头发，享受着那些深色的小卷发擦过自己手指的感觉。

“我不会给你刷那口锅的，洗碗机恨我……”Tony咕哝着说，“我猜大家都很讨厌我。”

“冰箱爱你。”Steve打趣地说，绕到Tony面前蹲下，用他的手拂开Tony脸上的头发。

“那不算，”Tony皱着眉说，“我只是，明天就是三个月了，我想让你的生活方便点，老人家，别不知感恩。”

Steve突然僵住了，明天就是三个月，而他不想送走Tony，这样想来可能太自私了，但是他真的不想送走Tony，跟Tony在一起让他久违的觉得自己——活着。

这个想法太自私了，Steve在心里唾弃自己。Tony不是普通的机器人，他有感情和智慧，他该得到更好的。

但是——

“我不想退货，”Steve低声承认，手指绞紧了毛巾。

“什么？”Tony不自觉地歪头看着他。

“我不想退货。”Steve说，发现Tony正专注地望着他，这让他觉得自己蠢透了，“不，Tony，别想太多，我只是……我可能只是不太习惯——”

Tony拽着Steve的衣服把他拉近，用自己的嘴唇堵上了所有的话。

07

性爱机器人果然不一样。

这是闯入Steve脑海的第一个想法，然后他就忙着紧紧抱住Tony，舔吻对方的嘴唇，用自己的舌头回应着对方，在Tony轻咬他下唇的时候轻叹出声。

“卧室，”Steve慌忙地说，拉起Tony向他自己的房间跌跌撞撞地跑去，几乎是在关上门的同时，Steve立刻把Tony压在他的床上，拉着机器人的双手摁在对方头顶，接着锲而不舍地汲取Tony口中的空气。

“慢点，Steve，慢点，”Tony气喘吁吁地回应，然而却做着和自己嘴里完全相反的事情，他抓扯着Steve地衣物，双腿盘上对方的腰，把自己在裤子里的炙热抵着Steve的小腹。

Steve漫不经心地应了两声，手下的动作并没有一丝一毫的减慢，等他们俩终于从那堆衣服里挣脱出来，Steve的手立刻迫不及待地握住Tony，这简单有效的终止了他的所有语言，除了扒着Steve的肩膀绝望地喘息以外没有任何反应，满意于自己的举动带来的反应，Steve低下头轻吻Tony地面颊。

“这不公平……”Tony努力地说道，“这不公平。”他艰涩地摇摇头，腾出一只手，向Steve身下伸去，在发现自己颤抖地甚至解不开对方的皮带时挫败地低吼了一声。

“没关系，Tony，这没关系。”Steve低喃着，一边撸弄着Tony的下身一边解开自己的裤子，把已经吐出前液的欲望和棕发人的握在一起，成功的换来Tony一声高亢的哀鸣，他可怜兮兮地看着Steve，眼睛里全是没说出口的渴求和一层水雾。

“我被你欺骗了，”抱着Steve，Tony丝毫没有发觉自己正在用下体摩擦着对方的，全然自发地，“你这个骗子。”

“怎么说？”

“我以为你是个正直的人，”Tony不满地咕哝，张开嘴咬上Steve的肩膀，“正直的人怎么能做出这种事。”

“我做了什么？”Steve恶意地用力握住Tony的欲望，从下缓慢地向上捋了一下，Tony的腰因为这个动作软了下去，只有愤愤不平地瞪着Steve。

“一个正直的人应该快点。”Tony说，“不应该，操，不应该这么缓慢的折磨我。”

“嗯哼。”Steve哼哼着，低下头亲吻Tony，把他那些无用的抱怨和恼怒地咒骂全都用搅碎成暧昧不明地呻吟和喘息，他一次又一次地用自己的欲望坚定压上Tony的，这让他们两个人都兴奋得颤抖。

“看在随便谁的份上，Rogers！”Tony愤怒地说，“你不能这么折磨我。”

“我以为我在让你享受，”Steve听起来该死的委屈，“你这样是想让我停止我现在做的事情吗？”

“你敢——操……”Tony呻吟着抱紧了Steve，“操你的。”

“注意语言，Tony，注意语言。”Steve艰涩地回应，Tony在他身下扭动的样子让他浑身亢奋。

“Steve——”Tony轻声呜咽，绞紧了身下的床单，他绝望地呼喊着Steve的名字，咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

“没关系，Tony我就在这里，”Steve温柔地回应，轻吻Tony的太阳穴，“我就在这里，你可以把一切都交给我，你可以——”

还没等Steve说完，Tony就被铺天盖地的高潮袭卷了，他手指痉挛地握紧Steve的衣物，浑身颤抖，双腿毫无自觉地夹紧了Steve，他向后仰成一道弧线，眉毛轻轻皱起，放任高潮淹没了他。

Steve紧随其后，在Tony身上摩擦着自己，毫无准备地突然停滞，整个世界似乎都旋转了起来，等他反应过来之后，他正和Tony躺在一起，精液黏黏糊糊的粘在他们俩身上，Tony在他怀里，餍足地喘息着。

“我总觉得我的人生被别人操控了，”Steve嘟囔着说。

“你后悔了？”敏锐地察觉到他说的内容，Tony抬起头来尖锐地看着Steve，“没关系，如果你后悔了，我可以离开。”

“我没后悔，”责备地看了对方一眼，Steve伸出手把Tony拥抱住，“我只是有点不满我不是自己遇上的你。”

“我是个机器人，”戳着他的胸口，Tony一字一顿地说道，“你真的不后悔吗？”

“好吧，我承认有点奇怪，”Steve温和地说，“但Tony你要知道，什么都比不上你给我的。”

“你指什么？”

“活下去的意义，一个家。”

也许未来还会有奇怪的东西企图占领他们家的厨房，客厅；也许Tony还会不合时宜地用短信骚扰他，只为了说些无关紧要的事情；也许他们会争吵，这一切最终会变成一团糟……但是没关系，他们找到了彼此。

尾声

这个故事开始于一堆乱七八糟的错误，但是结束的时候，却变成了无数的美好和无尽的未来。

那对买下了Stark工业最新型号性爱机器人的情侣没有想到这个，那个装错了包装箱的包装工人没有想到这个，那个心血来潮的天才工程师没有想到这个。

不过我相信着实有人想到了这个。

毕竟爱是世界上最不可忽视的希望，最强大的力量。

最终的最终，他们终于找到了彼此。

我们大概可以将这样的结局称为——

皆大欢喜。

全文完

这次是真的

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来自荐是给面条太太的一个本子写的特典，因为写的时候大概是去年十一月左右，所以征求了一下面条太太，她同意了我就放上来了。不管怎么说都谢谢太太(๑•̀ㅂ


End file.
